robloxattackontitanfandomcom-20200214-history
Riyu Maku
The story of Riyu "The hitman" Maku. Life Riyu was born July 16, 830. He has great friends, but doesn't get along with many people. Two of his most notable friends are Sukimasa, and Micah Carter, both high ranks in ther military. He has a kind personality at heart, but when he snaps he gets the expression of insanity, but when he's serious you can feel the pressure exerting from him. Biography Once a part of an "underground" dirty operations gang, along with Micah Carter, became criminals to the Military before the fall of Wall Maria. Soon after Wall Marias fall, they both cleared up their records and enlisted in the Trainee corps. They both quickly rose thorugh the ranks, whilst Micah became the Military Police commander and Riyu became one of the few Trainees to join the Elite Division of the Scouting Legion. Months after his join, he was thought killed by a Titan. Everyone was surprised, even Micah Carter, to see he returned in a blood stained uniform and no injuries. It was found out he was a Shifter, and on his next expedition, he saved the members of the Scouting Legion with it. After that he became reacquaintted with his old pal Micah Carter, and now holds "dirty" operations for him whilst he works. Childhood He was a genius at fighting, born with amazing natural talent. On the other hand, his strategy lacked, so he won all his arguements with force, which usually led him to getting in trouble. before the fall of Wall Maria, he lost his Parents when he was very young, finding them in a a pool of blood from gunshot wounds and after this vowed to kill the person who killed his mother and father.To survive he joined a gang, after years of very criminal jobs as the "Raven" along with his partner Micah Carter the "Crow" at the orders of the gang leader, Alaric Fremont. He discovered that his gang leader was the one who murdered of his mother, father, and many other people. His partner, Micah Carter, heard about it and helped him. They attempted to kill him, but he trained them both in combat and they left in blood, and were barely alive. He travelled with Micah, who said he was leaving to join the military soon, he asked his friend to come with him, they both enlisted into the Trainee corps, and vowed to meet each other at the top again. Titan Shifting His titan form is a small 7 meter class titan, but with amazing agility and strenght. Very notable traits are the glowing pink eyes, and long spiky hair. His hair turns black, and spikes up high. This titan retains Riyus genius talent in Boxing, and it uses a fluid and strong form of Japanese boxing called "Kentou". It's speed his unmatched, moving faster than even the fastest titan. He's not oinly fast, but amazingly strong, with strength that can match a 15m, but with all comes with a price, and has low vitality. This titan is deadly because of its inhumane acceleration., It uses bursts of speed to pull of feints, blocks, dodges, and punches in seconds. How he acquired his powers. It is unknown where he got his shifting powers, but it layed dormant throughout most of his life. It finally awakened when he was swallowed by a titan.